


One More Thing To Do

by TheTireFire



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Humor, end game but minimal spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTireFire/pseuds/TheTireFire
Summary: In which Akira tells Morgana a really important secret.





	One More Thing To Do

It was almost time for him to leave, after nearly one full year of living in Leblanc. He would miss it dearly. Akira took a long look around the dusty room before descending the stairs to say goodbye to all of his friends one last time. It was something even Sojiro urged him to do, and that man always seemed as tough as nails. Akira smiled to himself as he closed the door of Leblanc behind them, flipping the sign reflexively. He knew deep down that man was soft-hearted. A father figure to a young man who had needed someone to believe in him.

There was a sense of sorrow and hope as he said farewell, and he noticed as he boarded the train that he had made quite a few friends, so many that such a trip was necessary. Who would have thought that being framed for assault would lead him on such an exciting and terrifying journey. He scratched Morgana between the ears, remembering how nervous he had been to ride the subway train in such a large city. Back then he had to scrutinize every schedule or risk the chance of being late.

It took much of the day for him to say his final goodbyes, and promises to keep in touch. His heart went out to all of his friends, but he remained their confident leader. The Phantom Thieves may have completed their last mission, but there was still some of Joker in him. He would be strong where they needed him to be.

The leader of the Phantom Thieves...someone who had to be an erudite, lionhearted, debonair individual, who was angelic in his kindness, and transcendent in his proficiency. According to his allies, he was generally what they thought a cool guy should be. He was a little embarrassed at such an idea, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t pleased.

There was only one thing left to do in this large city. He had just left Ryuji at the arcade, remembering the first day they met, and the insanity that had ensued.

“It’s probably time we go home,” Morgana advised, unaware of his plan. “You’ve got a pretty big day tomorrow.”

“Wait,” Akira said, making his way through the crowd. “There’s one place here I’ve always wanted to try. I’m going to before I leave.”

“What place?” Morgana asked, digging his claws into the inner fabric of the bag. “Hey! Slow down!”

Akira did slow his pace when he had arrived at a familiar looking spot in Shibuya. It was not particularly crowded at that moment, so the teen took it as a sign and found his place in line. Colorful pictures of the latest flavors adorned the small shop, and Akira’s eyes scanned the available board so quickly, Morgana barely had enough time to register the what the shop provided before Akira ordered.

“Hey, this is the crepe shop, you don’t seem...”

“One Mega Crepe, please,” Akira requested, ignoring to what passerby’s heard as insistent meowing. He paid and received his treat in good time, thanking them and hurrying off to make room for those behind him.

“But...but...” Morgana sputtered, “I thought you didn’t like crepes?”

Akira had taken quite a bite, so Morgana had to wait for his response. The teen looked almost guilty, but amused, as he answered.

“I actually love these things,” he said, chuckling to himself as he saw the cat’s (not a cat’s) expression.

“What?!” Morgana was at a loss for words. His ill-advised expectations (although relatively innocent based on his prior experiences) of what a man liked were shattered before his very eyes, as Akira nodded to himself, approving the flavor and consistency of his dessert.

“You were just so good at guessing what I liked and what I needed...I just didn’t want you to feel bad,” Akira stated, shrugging.

Morgana gaped at him, as if he was facing someone he had truly never known. He was in a state of questioning his own reality. Akira shrugged again at his silence and took another bite of ice cream, crepe, and whipped cream. 

“You know,” he added as they walked toward the station, “this probably could have been a great item to use to boost our persona’s abilities, now that I think about it.”

Morgana only sat in silence, curled in the bag of a man he had thought he had known, through and through. What other secrets could he have been hiding this whole time? Morgana worried that he would never know.

**Author's Note:**

> I legit wrote this just because I was salty Morgana told me that my MC wouldn’t like crepes and never let me buy one.


End file.
